As the “internet of things” (IoT) becomes more widespread, small portable or autonomous devices are being powered by micro-batteries or energy harvesting systems. In such devices, minimal power consumption is important. In many such devices, an oscillator operating at a low frequency may be used. In many cases, the low frequency oscillator does not need to have good accuracy.